Hakugei
by verbal acuity
Summary: FuJi - After playing against Jirou, Fuji begins to have feelings for the Hyoutei player - oneshot. second in Triple Counter series.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to Prince of Tennis. I own only this horrible plotline.

**A/N: **Second in the _Triple Counter series_. Ah, I love it. I know that usually Hakugei would come third, but Hakugei suited this one and I didn't want this one to be the final one. I have another in mind. Please forgive me!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hakugei**

"Keigo, Keigo! Did you see that serve!? That was so amazing! Ahhh…sugoi!" Fuji Syuusuke watched as his blonde opponent flailed towards his captain on the other side of the court, a bright smile on his face. He had to admit, he was quite flattered that the hyper one admired his play style, but he was still an opponent, nonetheless.

"Get back to your court," came the firm voice of the referee, scolding Akutagawa Jirou leaving the courts momentarily.

"Jirou…" Atobe Keigo whispered quietly, shaking his head as the now fully awake blonde scurried over to his place on the court.

"Ah, right! Gomen, gomen!" He said loudly, bowing a few times before he nodded to Fuji to resume the game. Fuji smiled and did his 'Disappearing' Serve, body moving perfect and elegant. Jirou gasped, eyes widening as a huge smile crossed his face. "Amazing! You're so cool!" He shouted, even as he missed the serve; he was too in amazed shock. Fuji only smiled again.

_This boy is quite the cute one_, he thought, nodding to the hyper one. _I'd like to see him in a little more appropriate other-than-tennis place._

Finally deciding that it was time to end the match, if only to make the appropriate time for them to see each other outside of tennis, Fuji quickly used his newest counter right as the blonde returned his serve. He succeeded in ending the match six to one with Hakugei.

Akutagawa Jirou lay on the court, staring from his racket, then to Fuji before he gave him a grin.

"That was so amazing! Fuji Syuusuke, you're so cool!" He yelled excitedly, not even bothering to get up.

He was completely still for a while until the Seigaku tensai walked up and put his hand out to the blonde, offering to help him up with a smile. Jirou accepted happily, glad that he had some form of contact with the new person he held slight admiration for. But no matter what, no one was better than Marui Bunta.

"Sankyuu, Fuji!" He grinned, moving to release the tensai's hand, but found that the grip didn't loosen on the other's part. "Eh?"

Fuji leaned in and whispered into Jirou's ear, his breath tickling the flesh. _"Meet me at the biggest tree near the concession stand." _And he walked away, smiling normally again.

The blonde's eyes widened slightly before he blinked confusedly. "Ahh…sugoi," he said softly before walking back to his team to sleep. It was a wonder why Atobe never kicked him off the team.

"Good job, Fuji-senpai," Echizen Ryoma said, tugging on his hat in a slightly formal way of respect. But Fuji ignored him, breezing right past, whispering something to Tezuka Kunimitsu. The captain gave a firm nod and Fuji left the court.

"What was—"

"It's nothing to worry about."

Fuji Syuusuke made his way to the tree, stopping immediately once he saw the blonde right under it, snuggling into the trunk and the grass, sound asleep. He smiled and sat right next to him, running his fingers softly through the smaller boy's hair. "If anyone's amazing…it's you, Akutagawa Jirou of Hyoutei Gakuen."

Jirou stirred slightly in his sleep, head tilting somewhat towards the hand, the warmth luring him in before his eyes finally opened. "Ahn…Fu—ji?" He drawled, eyes half-lidded as he looked up at his current admiration and substitute for Marui's absence.

Syuusuke smiled and continued to play with the blonde locks, loving the feel of them. "Hello, Jirou," his smile remained the same, eyes closed as always. "You tired?" His response was a single, sleepy nod. Smile still refusing to change, Fuji's right hand moved downward and he grasped the Hyoutei Regular's chin, pulling him closer so his head rested on the tensai's lip comfortably. "You may stay here and sleep, Jirou."

The blonde nodded, nuzzling into the other's lap, slowly falling into sleep. It was easier for Fuji if the adorable blonde slept because he got time to think about what he really wanted from him. Something about Jirou just made him want to…have him, and he didn't want to just leave without even getting the chance to have him.

_He's too sweet… _He thought, petting the smaller one's head gently, listening to the small purrs of content fall from the almost pouting lips. _I don't want to hurt him._

He wanted more of the innocent blonde. He wanted to literally _taste _the innocence and claim it for his own. He hadn't once seen anyone so innocent, not even Kikumaru or Ochibi. Jirou's face was made of innocence and he wanted to taint that with his sadistic ways, keeping him. He had never had feelings for Ochibi, maybe Kikumaru Eiji once just because of the one time they became a doubles pair…but never like the ecstasy he felt looking into the eyes of the beautifully innocent.

_Akutagawa Jirou, let me claim you._

With that one final thought, the tensai lifted up the blonde's chin with the same finger he used to do so before and successfully woke him up, making the other's eyes lock with his own for a brief moment. "Fuji," the Hyoutei player blinked innocently before the eyes immediately fluttered open wide, his breath literally being stolen away. Fuji Syuusuke had pressed his lips softly into Jirou's own, claiming the first taste before anyone else ever got the chance. He claimed the innocent lips before even Atobe Keigo could, and that was a triumph all in its own. Fuji Syuusuke defeated the almighty Ore-sama.

He smirked inwardly at the thought; he knew that the Hyoutei captain had some form of feelings for the sleepy player and he was unable to claim the blonde before Fuji had.

_He's mine now, Atobe Keigo._

Smiling against the lips, he ran his tongue across the outside of them, asking silently for entrance, wanting to feel the warmth of that pouting mouth. With the feeling of the smaller one's breath tickling his lips, the tensai didn't want to hold back any longer. Skillfully he pressed the blonde down onto his back in the grass, never breaking the kiss between them; the kiss was far too amazing to just stop.

He really didn't care that they were in a rather public place because all he really cared about was the fact that the blonde's lips against his own felt so good and he really didn't _want _to stop. But he _had _to due to the whimpers falling from those innocent pouting lips; both he and the Hyoutei third year needed to break for breath.

"F-Fuji…" Jirou whispered, looking up at the Seigaku player, cheeks slightly flushed as he panted. His fingers curled around the Seigaku Regular jacket, clinging tight. Kissing Fuji Syuusuke was…amazing.

The man being addressed smiled down at the panting innocent boy. "I claimed your first kiss, Akutagawa Jirou. Are you willing to give me more?" He asked seductively before pushing himself away from the blonde, tugging him with him. Smirking, he literally lifted him into his arms and carried him away to the locker rooms. He was going to claim all of Akutagawa Jirou before Atobe Keigo could…and this was just the way.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I am ending it there. I don't feel like describing smut between Fuji and Jirou. XD Maybe one day I will…but definitely not now.

Please review! I need reviews to liiiivee… D: … XD


End file.
